


【晴道】猎物（abo）

by SiDuo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiDuo/pseuds/SiDuo
Summary: xp爆发产物，胡言乱语的意识流。
Relationships: Abe no Seimei/Ashiya Douman
Kudos: 6





	【晴道】猎物（abo）

“……这并非疾病，应该恭喜您才是。”  
“是这样吗？我知道了。”  
医生离开后，芦屋道满捂住嘴忍不住干呕起来。  
恶心。  
自性别分化的那一天起，他就知道总有一天这副身体会孕育某人的骨血，但他从未想过自己会如此厌恶这个新生命的到来。  
他捂着嘴倒在地上，胃部强烈的不适无时无刻不在提醒他是什么在持续地折磨他，一整天不曾进食的饥饿感已经完全被恶心的感觉盖过了。  
就算吃了什么，应该也会马上吐出来吧。  
他恍惚地想到。  
刚才医生说了什么来着……  
现在他应该坐起来，随便吃点什么，就算是喝点热水都好，而不是躺在冰凉的地板上忍受反胃、饥饿、口渴，以及缺乏睡眠带来的头部胀痛、双眼酸涩。  
不想动。  
不如直接去死比较好……  
[你是我的所有物，就算是死亡也要先经过我的允许。]  
男人的声音像亡魂的低语一样缠绕在他耳边久久不散，他被这声音逼迫着一点点坐起，离开地面。  
他生命中几乎所有的痛苦和折磨都是那个男人带来的——嘴上说着比谁都动听的爱，实际上操控了他的一切，任何举动、任何想法都逃不过监控。  
他恨透了那个把他的人生搅得乱七八糟的男人，每一天都在为他的死亡而感到由衷的庆幸。  
然而在他死去数月后的今天，就在此时此刻，本应恨透了他的芦屋道满仍然控制不住地想念他。  
“晴明……你这混账……”   
同为顶尖的阴阳师，他们也有过棋逢对手的惺惺相惜——他总是有事没事地给晴明找些麻烦，对方也总是用巧妙的化解方式来证明他其实也乐在其中。  
那是他们关系最正常的时候，也是人们眼中他们该有的样子。  
变化是什么时候发生的呢？  
是晴明发现他是omega的时候吗？是他被强制标记的时候吗？是晴明暴露掌控欲的时候吗？  
又或者……一切从最初就是一场围猎？  
猎人设下陷阱撒好诱饵引诱狡诈的猎物，一点点骗得信任，进而在最懈怠的时候捕获他，紧接着就是混杂着糖和鞭子的驯化。  
————————————————  
安倍晴明有了想要捕获的猎物。  
他希望拥有他，渴望将他锁在自己身边。  
然而想要做到这一点并不容易，他的目标有很强的戒备心，会对任何靠近私人领域的闯入者呲牙，若无视警告继续靠近，他就会在触碰发生之前逃得无影无踪。  
唔，是很小心谨慎的猎物呢。  
那么，该如何接近呢？  
为此，他戴上了“正义”面具，试图扮演一个够格的对手来引起他的兴趣。  
晴明并不在乎公卿贵族的野心和性命，能成为他吸引猎物的诱饵和道具是他们的荣幸，作为半妖，人类在他眼中并无不同，亦无价值——除了他美丽的猎物。  
只有那狡诈美丽的食肉兽是不一样的，每一次的交锋都让他感到自己那颗沉寂的心脏在鲜活地跃动，麻木的灵魂在激动中颤栗。  
想要啊……他想要那只美丽的生物，愿意用尽手段将之捕获。  
然而，这样是无法获得那颗心的。  
虽然很可惜，但那是不可避免的遗憾。他如此开导自己：想要获得必然会付出某些东西作为代价。  
于是在漫长的等待之后，晴明捕获了期待已久的猎物。  
他欣喜地为他打下自己的烙印、套上枷锁，把缰绳牢牢地拽在自己手里。  
驯服同样是一个漫长的过程，但他是个足够耐心的猎手兼驯兽师，懂得应该如何去做，更何况比起捕获前的等待和忍耐，如今这点折腾根本不算得什么。  
他已经成为他的所有物，还有什么比这更让人欣喜的事实吗？  
尽管他的猎物还在他怀中挣扎嘶吼，不懈地试图亮出尚且锋利的爪牙来反抗，那又如何呢？  
他会一点点地磨平利爪、拔去尖牙，温柔地为他戴上沉重华美的饰品，再穿上能够遮挡住他除面部以外所有皮肤的厚重衣袍。  
“啊呀，这样你就是我的啦。”  
他欣喜地如此宣布。  
那时他以为自己会获得满足，事实上他也确实得到了，不过只是暂时的、虚假的满足。他迟迟无法驯化那颗心，却又无比地渴望得到它。  
这可怎么办呢？  
头一次，他开始怀疑自己是否做了正确的事。  
“如果我某一天先于你死去，你会为我悼念吗？”  
他的猎物正处于缺水和饥饿的状态，疲惫得连回应他的力气也没有了——从表面上来看是这样。  
然而就在那副虚弱的模样下，时隔数年，用于监测情绪、始终静如死水的术式确实传来了微弱的信号。  
他恍然大悟。  
只要以此为代价就能获得那颗心了吗？  
————————————————  
[如果我某一天先于你死去，你会为我悼念吗？]  
那个时候他没有回答，只是在心里暗暗道：好啊，以后每年的那天我都会记得庆祝你终于下地狱去了。  
然而当那一天真的到来，他发现自己并没有想象中的那般欣喜。  
每一天每一刻，男人离开后的每一天每一刻都是比此前更加痛苦的折磨。再没有人掌控他的一举一动，再没有人逼迫他做任何事，是他自己没有勇气迈出囚笼——他成了新的狱卒，唯一的囚犯就是自己。  
一直以来他是真的没有发现异样吗？  
晴明从来都是那个运筹帷幄的人，是道满自己一厢情愿地虚构了同他在月下对饮的友人，也是他刻意对那些隐约透露出的病态占有欲睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
如果真的无法接受，为什么不在事情还变得不可挽回前脱身？是他自己纵容了那份病态的种子生根发芽，最终长成参天巨树，又被藤蔓牢牢地捆在枝干上，无处可逃。  
他终于后知后觉地觉察到：男人用死亡将枷锁永永远远地套牢在了他的脖颈上。  
[你的身体和灵魂，皆为我所有，直到你我化为灰烬、直到地狱尽头。]  
而那个混蛋做到了。  
直至死亡降临，他才意识到自己已然成为这棵树的一部分，在经年累月的囚禁中被驯化。  
依赖和驯服成为了刻在骨血里的本性。  
“晴明晴明晴明……”  
他在柔软的床铺里蜷缩成一团，忍受着干呕的欲望不停地小声呼唤死者的名字，无意识地扯过双手能够到的一切物品：软枕、衣物和被子，堆叠成巢，仿佛这就能抵御外界的威胁。  
他在柔软温暖的巢穴里沉沉睡去——  
同腹中的新生命一起。  
————————————————  
猎手以死亡为代价驯服了自己倔强的猎物，却再也没有机会知道那颗心其实一直以来都属于他。  
THE END


End file.
